


You're Still The One

by uchuukuuma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuukuuma/pseuds/uchuukuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wished he wasn’t completely pissed that he had actually checked who was calling him before he answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still The One

**Author's Note:**

> idk how far this is gonna go B)  
> 

Louis wished he wasn’t completely pissed that he had actually checked who was calling him before he answered. He wished he wasn’t having such a good time with these inebriated strangers, and also wished that one of them would help keep him in a somewhat right mind. He would fight for this night though. He deserved it.  
It was a couple days after what some would call another ‘The Wanted Incident’ on twitter, along without hearing a peep from one of his so-called best friends. All he did was try to support himself, the rest of his the boys, and the fans without going completely off on the person who helped ruin one of the best friendships of his life. Though there was hesitant praise and encouragement from the band mates none of them spoke up alongside him publically. Leaving Louis feeling satisfied but bothered he was seen fighting alone. It wasn’t anything as bad as being the last to find out about the departure of his best band mate. Lying to a fan telling them ‘not to worry’ and ‘Zayn would be back for the next show.’ thinking wholeheartedly that he’d be back. The blue-eyed brunette took it as well as he could, trying to think of it as a compliment. Zayn cared the most about him so it must have been the hardest to tell him or simply he was ‘saving the best for last’ were excuses he liked to imagine to make the impact hurt less.  
\--  
Maybe Zayn thought it as the right time to call because he wasn’t there to keep Louis in line. He knew his habits, his temper and how well Louis could hold to a grudge. Zayn knew Louis’ inner workings and how Lou was never one to hold his tongue. Their minds were always on the same page whether talking in glances or witty remarks. The boys, Louis especially, were too smart for cheap throws and knew when to step down even when they were wrong and of course when they were in the right. Zayn admired it about them and being able to be part of the group and he never expected being on the receiving end of it.  
Out in London with Perrie and the rest of his family he wanted to tell Louis the reason he was there. It was a big night for the rest of One Direction too, tonight made it their third official concert without Zayn in it. Isn’t the third time the charm? Don’t kiss on the first date; second if you’re lucky third is when you dive in? Or something like that. So he called.  
\--  
“Hello!” Louis drunkenly shouted into the phone. The dive bar was loud and his head was pounding and his heart was racing, ears ringing and he and he felt alive thankful to not have to think about anything but tonight. The concert after this one meant the boys and he would have two months off to do whatever they wanted, within reason of course. Maybe Louis would try to hold off on the cigarettes since he lost his favorite smoking buddy and and backup when his voice got rough. Maybe he’d enjoy the single life, fuck around without the quilt; he was only 23, he was still young and had plenty of time to let loose and live.  
“Hey.” Nervous from all the conversation and blurry music through the receiver “can you hear me?” Zany laughed holding his hand up to his other ear trying to focus on Louis’ sloppy voice. Louis stuttered trying to find some form of words or his famous wit, something, anything, but this was the first time he heard from the other since he abandoned everyone.  
Louis ignored the Skype call before the concert after the announcement. When Zayn asked the the other boys where the brunette was they all quickly glanced at each other not about to tell their friend when the call chimed he practically ran out of the room. Niall held Liam’s phone in his hand and spoke up first. “Just missed him, he’s, uh, out for a smoke.” which Liam and Harry nodded in agreement at the blatant lie. Louis who was just around the corner couldn’t help but chuckle to himself that they would have his back over something so petty. All he heard from Zayn was something that sounded like a disappointed exclaim but he couldn’t be too sure.  
“Can you hear me, Lou?” Zayn asked again pressing harder to his ear as he bit his lip impatiently.  
“Wait-“ Louis shook his head stumbling off the stool and waddled over into the men’s room. He breathed into the phone making the raven haired boy nervous but reassured that the other didn’t hang up on him. Pressing his back against the cool wall he was relieved how much quieter it was in here.  
“I can hear you.” The mousy boy spoke almost whispering unease of his voice while his ears adjusted to the stillness. As for as he could tell there wasn’t anyone else in the room with him except for the man on the other end of the phone. The fluorescent lighting wasn’t much different than that outside but the supposedly tranquil white and ivory didn’t help settle his head or stomach of the frantic beating of his heart.  
“So,” Zayn took a breath. “How was the show?”  
“Bloody fantastic. Couldn’t have done any better even if you were there.” He bite his cheek. There it was.  
A hollow chuckle left Zayn’s lips and reached the bottom of Louis’ already nauseous stomach. He thought he would be sick right on the white tile floor.  
“Where are you now?”  
“Celebrating.”  
“Celebrate for me too.”  
Zayn’s voice was already sobering him up. It made him want another drink and another and another.  
“Believe me I am. I’m drinking for the whole band tonight.” Finding a laugh but it twisted into something unsavory. ‘The whole band’ it was still new and fragile to say.  
“I-I got some news, Lou.” The caramel skinned croaked out playing with the loose strings on the slits of his jeans; something to help distract from the anxiety. Louis whipped up comebacks to jab at the other, nothing could come as big as a shock than the news from a week ago. He inhaled keeping the famous, or infamous, remarks for a later day.  
“Perrie and I are getting married the end of next month.” Zayn let out a relieved laugh his thumb running against the bottom of his lip. Too enthralled in his words to realize how long the delay was on the other end.  
Now it was a waiting game.


End file.
